


Tomorrow, the Sun Will Rise

by wanderer765



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Love, Strained Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 07:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10271951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderer765/pseuds/wanderer765
Summary: Barry and Iris wake up in separate places after Barry leaves to stay at Cisco's.





	

Her eyes squeezed shut, as she begged the sun to go away. It's light an unwelcome intruder in their bedroom. 

She was curled up in a tight ball, her body wrapped around his pillow. She slowly blinked the sleep from her eyes, the empty spot beside her mocking her. 

A sharp reminder that she was alone. 

The spot on her pillow below her head was damp from the tears that had fallen sporadically throughout the night. Fresh ones threatened to distort her vision as reality sunk into her, further and further, filling all the hollow spots inside of her with an ache unlike anything she'd ever felt before. 

Her hand reached out across where her lover should've been laying on his back, as he did every morning. She normally watched him in the moments before he awoke, as she was usually awake before him. 

His chest would rise and fall, his head turned towards her. His feet would kick every now and again as he dreamed. His soft brown hair would stick out every which way while his head tossed back and forth, as he fought to stay in slumber. 

She'd place her hand on him and he'd smile before opening his eyes, no longer wanting to fight the inevitable, knowing what waited for him when he opened his eyes. 

She'd watch as his pupils would quickly constrict in protection from the light and he'd squint at her, all warm and lazy. His beautiful and inviting green eyes, telling her 'good morning' before his mouth did. 

They'd share a kiss, or four, or five. It sometimes lead to more, it sometimes didn't. But more often than not, it did, and it would make getting out of bed that much harder. 

She closed her eyes when she thought of how hard standing would be today. How going about their morning routine without him felt wrong in her bones, certain they wouldn't allow her to get up at all, unwilling to support the extra baggage she'd be carrying around. 

It was better here in their room, in their bed, where he surrounded her even though he was absent. 

She sent a text into work saying that she wouldn't be in today and hugged his pillow tighter. 

\--------------

Across town, Barry laid on his back on Cisco's couch. 

His head tossed and turned. His arm had settled across his eyes as he tried to block out the sunlight. 

"Iris?" he said groggily into the open space. 

And then it hit him. He bit at the inside of his mouth, slowly lowering his arm and opening his eyes. 

The light from the morning shown bright in Cisco's open living room. He'd forgotten where he was before it dawned on him. 

Iris hadn't opened up their curtains, as she sometime's did to wake her unwilling boyfriend up. It was the fact that he was surrounded by the endless windows at his friends place, unsheltered from what he wanted to keep hidden in the dark. 

He was alone. 

There was no hiding the fact that she wasn't beside him, the first thing his eyes usually looked upon in the morning. He closed his eyes and shook his head, trying not to think of her all alone in their bed. 

He wondered how she'd slept. He had hoped better than he had, but he knew in his heart that she hadn't. 

The crushing weight of reality made its way onto his chest and he suddenly couldn't breath, couldn't move. 

It was all his fault. 

The dreamer in him thought on the endless mornings that they'd be able to share together after this weirdness between them was over. But the realist in him cursed his decision to not spend every one of her dwindling mornings with her. 

He picked up his phone from the coffee table in front of him and clicked the home button. The screen lit up with her face in the background. 

His eyes quickly turned glossy at the sight of the beautiful woman he loved more than anything. She was perfect, even in the stillness, even in this pixelated version of her. 

"Hey man," he heard Cisco say behind him. 

He quickly put his phone face down on his chest. 

"I'm gonna head to star labs. I'll see you later?"

Barry didn't say anything. He couldn't seem to make his voice speak in the morning if it wasn't to her. 

Cisco let out a sigh and turned to leave. 

Barry's eyes closed again, his thoughts going back to her. Always to her. 

He'd stay a bit longer like this. The day could wait. 

He played an old voicemail from her, her voice calming the storm that brewed inside him, as he slowly drifted back to sleep.


End file.
